Suspicion
by winniepig461
Summary: Kurt and Santana, who share an apartment, spend a day at the mall to restock their bathroom. What Kurt doesn't expect, is to become convinced that he's being followed. Fic for the GSS on tumblr.


Kurt looked himself over in the full length mirror in front of him for the third time this evening, checking to make sure that everything was in place. He could hear his flatmate – Santana – bickering about him from the kitchen, her complaints referring time could be heard from fifteen feet away. Rolling his eyes, Kurt swapped his red scarf with a blue one, then ran a hand through his thick hair and grinned. He looked fine, perfect even, but he didn't want to sound too coincided. His jeans hugged his thighs, the same going for his shirt to his torso. Short sleeved, of course, as a long one would get annoying for walking around in a mall all day. Really, all he needed to buy was a few more things for the apartment. Refills for toothpaste, shampoo and whatnot, but Burt had sent him over some money as an early Christmas present, and he was going to enjoy it.

"Can you eye fuck yourself later, we don't have all day." Kurt heard Santana say, her tone rude and slightly obnoxious. Kurt chuckled a bit to himself, grabbing his satchel from over a chair, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Do you have anything planned? Because last time I checked, you didn't." he remarked. "We have nothing to do for the next two weeks besides school, so I don't really know why you're all worked up over a little shopping."

"Because I'd rather spend my weekend sitting on my ass watching shitty reality tv shows in my pajamas, than going out in public to buy toilet paper."

"You might see something you like." Kurt returned.

"And what would that be? Puffs Plus kleenex?" Santana shot back, sarcasm laced through her voice as she placed one hand on her hip.

"We're going to a shopping center, there isn't just a pharmacy." Kurt said, matter of faculty.

"Just hurry up and get your shoes on, I want to be home before six."

"Alright, alright." her flatmate whispered to himself, tying the laces on his shoes quickly.

* * *

The two of them were walking around the drug store when Kurt saw him first. The brunet was standing in the oral hygiene aisle, looking over the varieties of toothpaste to find the one Santana, who was over by the hair section, requested. The other man stood at the opposite end of the aisle, seemingly pondering over which mouthwash he should purchase. He was looking over two bottles, one a lime green that claimed to have little alcohol, and another cool mint flavored blue liquid.

"I'd go with the blue." Kurt told him as he neared closer to the end of the hall. The other man looked up, curiosity across his features.

"Why's that?" he asked, triangular eyebrow raised.

"The one with less alcohol doesn't clean as well as the other. But don't take my word on it, I was just sharing an opinion."

The man shrugged, placing the green bottle back onto the shelf and turning to Kurt, a thankful, toothy grin on his lips. "Thanks. I've been using the free one forever and I was debating whether or not I should switch." he shrugged.

"It's no problem." Kurt assured, waving his hand in the air in a careless motion. "I hope that this one works out for you."

The man laughed, and it felt as if Kurt's heart stopped at the sound. "I hope it does too. Have a nice day." he finished with a short flick of his hand, then walked away.

"Hey, Twinkle Tush, do you have it?" Santana asked a few moments later, a bottle of shampoo in her basket as she joined Kurt. He waved the bottle of toothpaste in front of her face. The girl nodded towards it, taking it from Kurt's hands and placing it down into her bin. "Toilet paper, and Advil, then we can check out and get food."

* * *

The food court was busy, as expected. An Asian couple were sitting down with slices of pizza, an elderly man a few seats away eating from a Styrofoam bowl, and a mother with her two young children munching on fries. Kurt and Santana had both gotten a burger meal at one of the stands, then sat down at a two person table. Santana moaned as she bit through her burger, causing Kurt to let out a small chuckle.

"I haven't had one of these in months, so you can shut up." his flatmate told him, covering her mouth. Kurt shook his head, picking up a fry and popping it in his mouth when he saw the man from the drug store standing in line at one of the other compact restaurants. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he continued to eat away at his food while the unnamed man sat three seats away from him.

Kurt couldn't help but eye him. The man had dressed nicely, in a way that Kurt was surprised at. Most men, at least the ones he knew, wouldn't present themselves like this in public. He was cleanly shaved, his hair gelled back and his outfit matched. Clothed in a simple pair of jeans, a shirt, and a cardigan. Of course, Kurt found the man attractive, but that wasn't his main point here.

"What?"

He turned quickly when Santana spoke, her lips around the straw to her drink.

"Hmm?"

"You've been looking over there for the last two minutes."

Kurt swallowed, comparing the amounts of food on each of their sides at the table. "No I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Groaning and tilting her head back, Santana gave up on arguing, finishing her last fry before stacking her paper dishes together.

* * *

Kurt wouldn't have complained about having an attractive guy going to the same stores as him, but when he saw said guy three times, it was starting to get creepy.

Now standing in a clothing store, Santana a few feet away looking over dresses, Kurt spotted the man. He was browsing through T-shirts, piling a selected few across his arm to try on. As of right now, it seemed as if Kurt was the stalking one, as he was looking the other over carefully.

The guy – shorter than himself, Kurt noted – wasn't dressed stereotypically creepily. He didn't look like he had a criminal record or was had a habit of kidnapping. Then again, that may be the point.

He might have been over thinking things.

Shaking his head, Kurt chuckled inwardly. There was no way a person – especially as attractive as that – would spent their time following him around. He wasn't interesting. No offense to her, but Santana didn't have the most vibrant life either. Maybe because of his flatmates appearance?

"Kurt," said man jumped as he turned to face Santana, letting go of the dress shirt he was holding and cringing at the wrinkles left behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt shrugged. "It's just.." he hesitated slightly. "that guy over there, you see him?" Santana nodded when her friend bobbed his head towards the guy. "Well he's been everywhere we've been today. It's just weird." he crinkled his nose.

Santana laughed, patting Kurt on the shoulder. "You're crazy, Hummel." she said, her voice high with giggles. "Just hurry up so we can go home."

* * *

Finally, at five o'clock with their arms full of shopping bags, they were finished. The two walked beside each other, steps nearly synchronized, as the bags swung at their sides. Arms heavy, Kurt sighed. They ended up on the other side of the center, way across from the door in which they parked by. With Santana's set time limit and their placement in the mall, that meant that they had to hurry to get home on time.

"It's your fault for buying so much crap." Santana told him, as if the statement was a fact right out of a book, as another small grunt left Kurt's lips.

"Well it's not fair that you're only carrying the lighter stuff." he protested, scowling when his flatmate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who decided to spend half their day in assorted clothing stores, now am I?" she snapped.

"You bought some things to." Kurt replied, turning to face her. "And maybe you could be, I don't know, a decent human being and we could have split the weight of the bags between us, or-"

"Kurt!"

Then suddenly, Kurt found himself bumping into something hard, putting off his balance. Falling face first, ass over teakettle, he flinched and waited for the smack of solid flooring against his flesh. Thankfully, a hand clasped over his arm and he felt himself being yanked, only to be found in a dipping position – one hand on his lower back, one still gripping his arm – facing up at a man.

The same man, in fact, who he had been seeing all day.

The same slicked back hair, warm eyes, and maroon themed outfit.

"So when the wedding?" he heard Santana giggle, and that was all it took to bring him out of his confused trance.

Shooting himself upwards into a standing position, Kurt pointed at Santana. "That's not funny!" he shouted, then turned to look at the other man, thrusting his index finger into his face. "And you! Why are you stalking me?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about. Did you hit your head or something, sir?"

"No I didn't hit my head! You've gone everywhere that I have been in this mall!" Kurt yelled, almost loud enough to cover up Santana's obnoxious laughs from behind him.

"I was just running errands..." the other trailed off, his eyebrow still cocked in confusion. "This is a large mall, you know, I'm pretty sure that people run into each other all the time." he said as if the whole thing was obvious.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but cut himself off, cheeks pinking in embarrassment. A soft _oh_ left his lips as he lowered his hand. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"It's fine." the man shrugged, bending to pick up Kurt's shopping bags from where they fell when he stumbled. "Honest misunderstanding, right? As long as you're okay. That was quite the fall."

Kurt chuckled, slightly nervous, slightly flustered. Santana had quieted down and the group of people that stopped around the three of them have cleared away. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Good.." Kurt smiled softly, taking the bags from the others hands. "So, uh, would it be okay if I made it up to you? Here," he sat one of the bags on the floor and reached into his pocket for his wallet, ready to pull out a twenty when he felt fingers curl around his wrist.

"I don't want money." the man told him, and for a moment, Kurt had gotten lost in his intense hazel eyes. "Maybe you could make it up differently? Tomorrow, at that small cafe a few streets away. Meet me there at noon?"

Kurt's eyes were wide as the man spoke, his lungs feeling tight as he held back a squeal, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Okay! I'll see you there, um, I'm sorry, I don't think that I caught your name."

"It's Blaine." the man introduced, removing his hand from the others arm to stick it out in front of him.

"Kurt." he returned, joining his palm with Blaine's.

"Well then, Kurt, I look forward to seeing you." Blaine concluded, kindly waving his goodbye before walking past them and away.

"Did your stalker just ask you out?" asked Santana loudly from behind him. Kurt jumped a little, forgetting that she was with him.

"He wasn't stalking me, and yes, he did." Kurt replied happily, crouching down to pick up his shopping bag again.

Santana looked at him, a red lipped smile draw onto her face as she nudged his arm. "C'mon, I said that I wanted to make it home before six."

Kurt rolled his eyes, over dramatically, as he headed down the long aisle, flatmate at his side.

One thing he knew for sure, is that he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
